Unforgivable
by Brother Bandit
Summary: His brother has done unspeakable damage to a Powerpuff girl. A Rowdyruff Boy can leave destruction behind him, but his brother has gone too far. How can Boomer bring justice? Extensive remodeling on chapter 1!
1. Chapter 1

"Unforgivable"

I will help you

This story follows "Uncomfortable" by Commander. Special Thanks to Commander for allowing me to write this sequel.

I don't own the Powerpuff girls or any related characters.

(d)(d)(d)(d)(d)(d)(d)(d)(d)(d)(d)

"...anyways I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

It was a pleasant Saturday night as Bubbles and Boomer finished their nightly employment at the Sunset bar. "Alright, Bubbles, I wish you a good night."

The blue puff flew off to home, leaving Boomer in tranquility. "Ah! What a great day!" He thought, "The City of Townsville, is peaceful at night with no nocturnal villains (except myself) threatenting its hustling and bustling. Townsville night life is as bright as any other metropolises." Instead of flying, Boomer decided to walk home while enjoying the thousands of neon signs and flat-screen TV's that light up the night sky. Boomer mused himself in recalling how he ended up working with his enemy...

Five weeks ago, the Rowdyruff boys tried a heist on a jewelry store. On that unfortunate day, the Gangreen gang also planned a robbery in the exact same store. The two parties kept bickering over who should get what. Things went from bad to worst as the bickering turned into a heated battle. Then, when everyone was exhausted, in came the three super heroines. The Powerpuff Girls pounded them some more before carting them off to prison. As the jail-house was already full of criminals, the mayor commuted the Rowdyruff Boys' and Gangreen gangs' sentences to fifty days of community services. Brick got a job as a pencil pusher and Butch became the mayor's paperboy.

Meanwhile, Boomer got his job at the Sunset bar and jazz club. He worked as the bartender and occasionally unveiled his hidden talent at the occational but stunning flair bartending competitions (the entertainment in which barmen mix drinks using dazzling tricks). Saturday night-shifts became rather a retreat from daily pressures, and Boomer enjoyed his work especially with a cute blond waitress. One day, while he was mixing a drink for a customer when she tapped his shoulder. "'scuse me," she said, "I was wondering if you could get a dirty martini for me?"

"That voice... I know that voice!" Boomer looked at the girl, "What is your name?" The young lady giggled. "Don't tell me you don't recognize me," she said coyly.

Boomer took a closer look. "Wha– ? BUBBLES?!"

"Hi-ya, where's my martini?" For all his life, Boomer always saw Bubbles with her pigtails, but today, she had her hair down. "Hey dreamer boy," she waved her hand in front of his face, "come on I've got a waiting customer." She pointed to a tall man at the tables.

"S-s-sure, wait," Boomer clumsily shook the liquor shaker (that metal bottle-like thing that bartenders use to mix different drinks together). After ten tries, he finally achieved the right cocktail and gave it to Bubbles. "Thanks," she said after he put in two green olives, "Well, I will see you later. Oh, could you not tell anyone that I work here? I kinda like to keep my innocent disguise; this is our secret." " Ahh, okay." So with a wink and a grin, Bubbles trotted off towards the tall man at the tables, leaving Boomer in la-la land.

(End of flashback)...Ah the memories, Boomer closed his eyes. True to his promised, Boomer never told anyone the details about his or her employment, and gradually the pair became affectionately close. Boomer sighed, and continued his trot.

Suddenly, he heard the unmistakable sound of a Powerpuff girl. He glanced up at the sky ready for a fight, only to see two red streaks meeting midair, then fly off together.

Strange, Boomer thought, where is Brick going with Blossom? Something was wrong. Boomer followed them to a skyscraper, and he hid on another building. The Scene that unfolded filled him with absolute horror as the brother took advantage of the transfixed girl. This is Unforgivable! Boomer thought, but he wasn't so strong as to stop his brother. He hid behind the low wall hating himself every second for not being able to help her. He stuffed his fingers into his ears, trying to drown out the screaming moans, but it was futile as the cries echoed even in his head. After twenty, thirty, sixty minutes the ordeal was over, and the red brother flew away, leaving a lifeless Blossom on top of the tower.

"Oh dear!" Boomer hurried over to the tower to see a ghastly sight. Blossom was on the ground propped up against a wall,. She stared blankly up at the sky with clothes torn, groaning with pain.

Then her trance broke and she she saw Boomer. Her eyes grew wide with fear; Boomer had to comfort her somehow. He dropped to his knees as Blossom's face turned even paler. "No, no, comrade, don't worry, I won't hurt you. Comrade...comrade," As he repeated this word, he reached a hand to caress her face. Blossom eyes tensed with fear as he touched her, and then drooped after the tension was over. "I'll help you." Boomer assured, "What my brother did was unforgivable. Just relax and then I'll take you home."

Boomer used a torn cloth and wiped Blossom clean. Then he escorted her to her doorsteps. It was luckily that her sisters didn't see him.

"You stay safe okay? I'll look into this."

"I-I-I c-c-can't s-s-say any-th-th-thing. H-He'll k-k-kill y-you i-if h-he f-f-finds a-a-out!" Blossom stammered while shivering, "W-w-hy d-d-do y-you w-want t-t-to h-help m-me?"

"what are my reasons? Well _Primo_: No one should suffer as much as you have; _secundo_– well that's my secret." Boomer smiled comfortingly and winked. "Don't worry, If you don't say anything, then he'll never know; you don't have to tell me anything. It's all in the evidence."

KIFFTFTFTFTtfNJHLQWERTYDEWYJAcK


	2. Chapter 2

On with the show...

2nd chapter is up. I've also edited the 1st one. In case you don't know, instead of the observation tower, it's a skyscraper. (If you read my 1st chapter, you'll know what I mean.)

Boomer knew four things:

the Townsville forensic crime lab is the 2nd most technologically advanced Lab in the country, 2nd only to Las Vegas.

The forensic technicians don't even now how to run CODIS

The lab is as heavily guarded as a Public toilet– not well enough.

He needed a processing kit to help Blossom, and only the crime lab had such kits.

So, right after he sent Blossom home, Boomer flew to the lab. He could tell immediately that the doors were unlocked. Shaking his head in disgust, Boomer pulled the doors, and, sure enough, they slit apart easily. Walking in he saw reception room with a hallway to the Lab and the front desk occupied by a snoring cop. Wow, Boomer thought, no night shift, but crime never sleeps. Boomer silently floated past the sleeping cop, and into the hall way. He passed an open door labeled "EVIDENCE" that full of useless clutter. Boomer then found another room; this one full of supplies he needed. He floated into it and started grabbing a camera, some hundreds of sterile cotton swabs, rolls of film, evidence bags, evidence jars, Latex gloves, and other supplies. Now that he was stocked up and ready, he put everything into a kit box and blasted out of the ceiling, tripping an alarm, and waking up the snoozing cop.

Oh well, Boomer thought as saw the cop come looking around out of the front door, at least something woke him up. He sped away carrying his payload, not wanting to be seen.

The next day...

"this is the 6 o'clock news at six." The television blared as three 16 year-old girls get ready for high school. Buttercup is watching the munching on her cereal, while Bubbles chewed on her bread. Blossom was drinking some milk "Police are investigating a breaking and entering in at the local crime lab that happened last night." They saw a cop being interviewed. "'Upon discovery, we saw that the door ajar. Apparently, the door was unlocked so the thief waltzed right in'" – Buttercups scoffed – " We also found a hole in supply room ceiling, possibly the exit. There was a camera missing and some drawers open who knows what the b..." Blossom turned of the TV. Boomer, she thought, what are you doing? "well, time to go to school!Girls," Professor Utonium said, "And Buttercup I don't want to hear that you were in a fight." He added sternly to the green girl who pouted. The three girls got their backpacks and flew out the door.

Across town, the Rowdyruff boys were also getting ready for school "C'mon Boomer!" said Brick, " We'll be late!" Boomer looked at his brother in a sickly expression,

and he noticing something odd... but he wasn't gonna let Brick know.

"Y-you guys go ahead I'm staying home." "What are you doing?" Butch asked. "I-I'm feeling sick today," Boomer said. "But Rowdyruff Boys NEVER get sick!" Butch screech out, shocked. "F-first time for every thing." Boomer replied. Suddenly, he covered his mouth and pretended to almost throw-up. Brick was convinced. "Okay!Okay! Let's go Butch." Off he went, no suspecting anything. Butch, meanwhile, looked at Boomer curiously, and then followed Brick. Boomer ate his breakfast of milk and PB&J sandwich. Then he took his case from under his bed and sped off to the crime scene.

When he got to the skyscraper roof, he found it exactly as he saw it last night. Putting on the gloves, he saw that the place had one wall on where a door would lead to downstairs. Their was a halogen lamp and an awning above the door. To the right of it was a bare concrete wall with no windows. This was where Boomer had found her. He must have did it here, Boomer thought. Then he noticed something else, exactly what he was looking for. He took out the Camera and began snapping pictures of the wall, the door, and the object. Next, Boomer picked it up and looked inside it. There! He thought. There was some sort of white substance in the object. With his left eye, Boomer produced an ultraviolet light and he examined the object. "yep, it's semen. Brick must've lost it while working so hard and some of his goodies must've dripped onto it."

He bagged the evidence, and labeled the bag: _Red Hat_ and put it in his case. Standing up he looks around. He saw that the door was metal coated and gray. Then he saw a small back dome-like object on the wall and under the awning.

_Alright! a security camera!!!_ Boomer thought.

Brick never saw it, but it saw Brick.


	3. Chapter 3

Unforgivable

"who will guard the guards"

Hello! The bandit here! Sorry about the hiatus, but I'm back with an all new chapter. Please enjoy! R&R

Oh one more thing, I edited some the previous chapters to make it flow better. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: the Powerpuff girls are the property of Cartoon Network, a Time Warner company, and not me.

* * *

"That goes to show how this town really need our help,"Buttercup said while flying with her sisters. They'd left the crime lab for the police as it is no longer their responsibilities. "Still, I can't believe how relaxed the security was," Bubbles replied, "I mean, the cops didn't even lock the doors. Ironic how the system that is suppose to protect us is lacking security." they flew past a TV store with a 20 monitor grid. "The crime rate here in Townsville as been unusually calm these last four weeks." A newswoman appeared on every screen. " This eye of our hurricane of crimes has brought relief to the local population. Some credit this new calm to our three little super heroines who tirelessly help our town minimize much of the criminal activities. Meanwhile there are those who speculate that there is a relation between the lowered crime rate and the in-activity of a certain monkey..."

Meanwhile...

Boomer opened the door on the roof and entered the building. He came to a small landing. A rail ran the left half of the floor before spiraling down the stairs. A plaque on the left wall depicting a large " Level 90". Boomer flew down to the floor below. Again, a plaque was screwed to this wall; this time, there was text in a smaller font.

Level 89:

Manufacturing department

Boomer continued downstairs...

v

Level 88:

Buyer and seller

v

v

v

Level 87:

conference rooms,

CEO's office,

Job application offices

v

v

v

Level 86:

employee's lounge,

Work out room,

gym

v

v

v

Level 85:

cafeteria, auditorium

v

v

v

Level 84:

cubicles

v

v

v

Level 83:

cubicles

v

v

v

Level 82:

cubicles

v

v

v

Level 81:

cubicles

Surveillance room

Boomer read the plaque again; then he opened the door.

It was like a city in miniature complete with streets and alleyways, and bordering these passages were two-foot-high walls covered with a gray, woolly fabric. From a mahogany sign on the wall, Boomer deduced that the surveillance room was dead ahead. The place was deserted and the silent. He hovered towards the brown door ahead.

Inside, the room was filled with out-dated equipment: five monotors covered a wall, and all were connected with five VCR's. ("Only five cameras?" Boomer thought incredulously). Lounging on a chair was a snoring security guard, his feet propped up on the long desk.

Boomer sneaked in, covered the guard's mouth duct tape ( which he found nearby), and clamped his hand onto the nose. At once, the man's eyes flew open. He tried to get up, but Bomer quickly forced him back down. He fiercely restrained the bucking bronco on the chair, "Shut up, and stay still!" Boomer hissed, but the guard kept struggling and shouting in his muffled voice. Boomer charged an electric-blue ball of energy (a kind of parody to the rasengan), and held it up near the man's head. The guard froze and stared at the thing.

"Will you stay still?"

The guard nodded.

"Good," Boomer's energy blast faded away "Now I want you to give me last night's surveillance video from the roof-top camera."

The hostage pointed a shaky finger at a pile of videos. "I hope that for your sake that you are telling the truth," Boomer eyed the man, "Because if I don't find what I am looking for, then I'm coming after you—" He extracted the guard's ID card, " — Gordan Montes, got it?" The man nodded feebly.

Boomer let Gordan go, put the video into his kit, and left the room, unaware that the guard had pressed a big red button...

Meanwhile...

After a moment of silence, Buttercup suddenly piped up, "Hey, Have either one of you seen Mojo Jojo?"

Blossom flinched, "W-why do you ask?"

"Well I heard the newswoman talk about Mojo and he being absent. Come to think of it, he has been gone a long time."

Blossom shuddered. Though the death of Mojo Jojo was indeed a high profile death, there were no media coverage. Apparently, reports of homicides in Townsville were strictly forbidden. Nobody except the victim's families and friends ever knew about any deaths. There were no obituary, nor any public recognitions of the dead. Again, she shuddered as she relived the snapping of the neck, and blood, so much blood.

CRASH!!

The noise jerked her out of her memory. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Buttercup looked around, scanning the skies.

Bubbles pointed to her right "Look! Over there!"

They saw a streak of blue burst out of a giant hole

"Let's get him!" Buttercup shouted.

They chased after the blue streak they knew to be Boomer, but then they heard a scream, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Four men got swept from the hole and were plummeting to their deaths.

Blossom and Bubbles each caught a would-be victim and Buttercup caught two. "Thank you, Thank you so much!" one of the fallen beamed at Buttercup, "I don't know what we would've done without you."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "well, don't stand so close to the edge if you see a hole in a building!"

"hmm, I never thought about it like that, thank you for teaching me."

Buttercup remembered her favorite comedian Bill Envall's famous words: Here's your sign.

Once on the ground, the girls set the four guys on the ground (security guards, by the looks of their uniform). Blossom watch Boomer fly away, then gazed at the building. Suddenly, she realized where she was and why this building was so familiar to her. All the horror, the nightmarish memory came flooding back. Boomer was up to something that related to her, and she wanted to find out what.

"Bubbles, Buttercup, I want you two to help patch up the broken window. Then you interview the any witnesses. I'll go after Boomer."

" why should we stay her, while you get all the fun?" Buttercup said heatedly.

"Because first I have a private matter to attend to, and two I am the leader so you will follow my instructions."

They split up. Bubbles pulled Buttercup with her, and Blossom turned her attention to the blue streak.

Boomer was flying home, Butch and Brick would be back any moment, and he did not want them to find him missing. That would really raise suspicion! Suddenly there came a familiar voice from behind. He stopped and turned around to see Blossom catching up to him.

She stopped within ten feet, and eyed the boy in the blue.

"Boomer," She said, "what are you up to?"

"Me? I'm going home. I don't want my brothers waiting for me. I..."

"No, no, no," Blossom shook her head, "I mean why did you fust break into the Police Department and then that building? What are you doing with that box thing and that camera and whatever else you are carrying?"

Boomer stared at the ground, "I can't tell you, at least not right now."

"But why not?"

Boomer hesitated, then he spoke, "It's for both my saftey and your own. If Brick ever confront you and ask you about my whereabouts, then you can have nothing to say other than the fact that I'm up to something. That's not enough information for Brick to kill his own brother. The less you know, the better."

"Okay then," Blossom advances, "I'll only take the thing you stole."

"NO!" Boomer held the kit away. "Sorry, it's just that this kit contains everything that matters. Please, let me keep it for the rest of the week. Then you can have it back, okay?"

Blossom thought for a minute. Then she agreed, "fine, you can have it for seven days. Then you have to give it back."

"You have my word," Boomer said, and as he turned to go he looked back. "And thank you for trusting me." And he flew off.

Blossom watch the anti-villain's trail growing distant and couldn't help but smile. "No I thank _you_ Boomer," she thought, "for I am glad that you are to be my savior."

Unfortunately, Boomer's only thought was: "Gotta get home!Gotta get home!Gotta get home! Gotta get home! Gotta get home!" Because at that moment...

"It's almost noon, Boomer must be very hungry." Butch remained silent as he and Brick left a freshly plundered street.

Meanwhile, Boomer continued home, at the same moment as his brothers.

As Brick and Butch flew in a comfortable pace, Boomer hit Mach 3.

Going supersonic was unpleasant even for Boomer who was clutchin tightly to the kit, but he must keep going because at that moment, Butch and Brick spotted home.

The two brothers reach the doorsteps. Brick put his hand into his pocket, groping for the key.

"Don't tell me you lost that key!" Butch said sharply.

"No way! Help me look."

The two of them looked down to find the key; they were too busy to see a flash of blue hurtle into the window.

"Eureka!" Brick pulled out the key: it was just a piano wire.

The door opened.

" Boomer?"

A faint "I'm here" emanated from the inner bedroom. Butch entered the room first, and stared the boy lying in bed. His eyes narrowed. "You really sick?" Boomer nodded, coughing simultaneously.

"How's little brother" Brick entered.

"Better than dead," Boomer groaned.

"Well it's a no wonder, your night-shift at work must be taking a toll on you. Here Brick, feed him some lunch." Brick tossed a brown paper bag labeled _Hot Dogs on a Skewer_ and left. Butch gave Boomer the bag and watched his brother consume his hot dog, fries, and cola.

"Such a big appetite," he murmured, "You're not sick are ya?" Boomer took no notice and continues eating voraciously.

Butch chuckled, "well whatever you're up to, you're doing a good job hiding it." He winked furtively.


End file.
